In the storage of particulate material it is generally desirable to minimize the fracturing of the particles. Grains, such as corn, soybeans, wheat and rice, are susceptible to rapid deterioration if the seed coat is cracked or fractured. Also, the resulting fines contribute to caking of a stored mass of grain.
When a grain storage bin is filled from a central inlet port, the deposited grain and the included fines form a central mound. Although the full grains easily cascade from the center mound to the periphery of the storage bin, fines and fractured grains tend to concentrate at the center of the bin and cause caking. This caking condition inhibits ventilation and results in the build-up of heat and moisture which leads to the further deterioration of the stored grain. Also, the concentrated caked material forms a solid center core that may fall down over the grain withdrawal outlet and inhibit the bin unloading operation. In extreme cases dynamite has been used to fracture the hard center core that blocks the withdrawal outlet.
Although material spreaders are available, most include complicated structures and require power drives to operate. Simple, reliable spreaders are not currently available.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved spreader for particulate materials.